


Heart Break's A Bitch

by jumble_of_fandoms



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: After 3.04, Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, How It Should Have Gone, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumble_of_fandoms/pseuds/jumble_of_fandoms
Summary: How it should have gone after Parker left Auggie. The ending to that episode that should have happened, instead of the bullshit one we got.





	Heart Break's A Bitch

Annie stands by her desk, sifting through the mountain of paperwork resting on it that never seems to grow smaller. Looking for a specific piece of paper, one that has the last remaining document needed for a report she was supposed to turn in hours ago, she blows the hair out of her face in huff of frustration. “I really need to start sorting all of this...” she mutters, before finally picking up a pile and moving it to the chair that is currently unoccupied. She starts going through the remaining pile, barely even reading the pages, knowing that once she sees the one she needs, she will know that it is the exact one.

“Annie,” a voice calls across the busy office space. Her head flings in the direction of the voice, automatically responding to Joan’s call. “My office, now.”

Sighing, Annie puts the papers from her chair back on her desk, mixing the two piles together once again. She heads towards Joan’s office, already coming up with some sort of excuse for her report not being done. Her last trip with Simon was done off book, so she’s a little behind on everything. This isn’t exactly something she can tell Joan though, since she isn’t even supposed to be seeing Simon anymore. Head held high, she’s sure something will come to her by the time Joan asks about it.

Opening the door, she waits until Joan acknowledges her, pretending not to hear the tail end of whatever conversation was being finished. The other operative in the room talking to Joan nods, and exits out of the side door, heading away to do whatever task was just assigned to them.

“Annie, come in,” Joan says, not even looking up from her desk and the file in her hand. “And close the door behind you.”

Annie swallows and nods, hoping she isn’t actually in some sort of trouble. If she were though, would it actually be dealt with in Arthur’s office..? Annie decides to stop worrying about it and stands in front of Joan’s desk, waiting for her to get started.

Without raising her head, Joan asks, “Have you seen Auggie today?”

Taken aback by the question, Annie starts to answer. “Yeah, I saw him...” she stops short as her brain tries to place where she saw Auggie today. It wasn’t by the elevators, and she can’t actually remember him being in his office at any point. “Actually..”

“That’s what I thought,” Joan says, finally raising her head. “No one has seen him today, and he hasn’t called in saying he couldn’t come in.” Joan closes the file and puts it down on her desk. “You know where he lives?”  
Annie nods her head, already seeing where this is going. “I want you to go check on him and just make sure everything is ok. I’m sure he’s just...busy, but he’s usually good about calling in when he wants the day off or is going to be late coming in.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Annie says, already getting ready to leave the room.

“And Annie,” Joan says, stopping Annie in her tracks. Please don’t ask about the report, please don’t ask about the report.... “Check in with me and let me know.”

“Will do.” It was the closest Joan was going to get to showing worry. Everyone at the agency cared about Auggie, none more so than Joan and Annie, so it makes sense that Joan is worried. Annie shuts the door behind her on the way out of the office, and makes her way out of the building. No one stops her on her way out with any other kind of business, so Annie makes it to her car in record time and leaves Langely within the hour.

Annie tries to call Auggie on her way once she is out of the building and has reception again, but can’t get him to answer. After trying multiple times in a row, Annie starts to get worried. Well, more worried than she already was when Joan asked her to do this. She presses her foot down on the gas pedal harder and races off to Auggie’s apartment, hoping that his cell is just hiding somewhere and he forgot where he put it.

~*~

Everything was black, as it had been for almost five years now. This time however, things aren’t just black: they are hopeless. A hopelessness he hasn’t felt since he had first realized his sight was gone. A hopelessness that makes Auggie want to just stay curled in the ball he is currently in, and never leave his place again.

Auggie shivers, his bare skin covered in goose bumps. Clothes are strewn everywhere in the walk in closet, and Auggie is lying in a ball in the one spot that escaped his anger from a few hours ago. Shivering, Auggie just continues to stare at what he assumes is a wall, not really knowing how to pick his life back up again after that mornings events. He can still see her, walking out the door, out of his life.

While he hadn’t actually seen her walk out, Auggie does his best to recreate it in his mind. She had once told her the color of her hair, describing it to him by comparing it to things he knew the color of. She had done the same with her eyes, and Auggie was able to piece together everything else from the numerous times his hands had run over her face, over her body. All of this gave Auggie a pretty good idea of what it had looked like the moment Parker had walked out of the door.

Shivering again, Auggie ignores the cold that is spreading throughout him, the grasping tendrils encompassing him as his hip presses hard against the tile floors. For what felt like the hundredth time that day alone, Auggie curses his inability to see, feeling lost and helpless. He couldn’t even throw on a pair of jeans to chase after Parker in without stumbling and falling to his knees. Warmth makes its way down his cheeks, and his mind slowly registers that he is once again crying.

A distant sound starts to register in his ears, a soft pounding noise. He lifts his head a little bit, tilting it to get a better angle to hear. “Auggie,” a voice calls; female, soft, caring.... Auggie jerks off of the floor and does his best to run over to the door, his brain not registering that he is still naked except for a pair of boxer briefs he had been sleeping in the night before.

“Parker?” he calls, unable to stop the name from leaving his lips as he throws the door to his apartment open.

“Auggie...” a voice replies, and Auggie feels himself shatter when it isn’t Parker’s. He sinks to his knees, once again wanting nothing more than to just lie in a ball and never move. “Oh, Auggie...” Arms start to wrap around him, and Auggie feels himself shaking, registering that there are even more tears running down his face, soaking the material of the shirt below him.

His brain registers the smell that surrounds him and fills in the blank he hadn’t really been looking for. “Annie..” he whispers, choking on a sob.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” Annie replies, and Auggie leans into her touch, grateful for her warmth and the hand that runs across his back. “Are you hurt?” she asks.

Auggie chuckles through another sob and clings to Annie, his heart threatening to break through his chest in little slivers. “She’s gone, Annie...” Auggie manages to say between breaths. “She left, she’s gone...” He can feel himself sinking more into Annie, not even wanting to hold himself up anymore.

“It’s ok, I’ve got you...” Annie says, shushing him and holding him. It isn’t until Auggie feels her hand in his hair, running through the strands, that he starts to calm down a bit. He tries to control his breathing, doing his best to at least stop sobbing. He was ruining her suit jacket, the material now soaked in his tears.

Once his breathing resumed a somewhat acceptable pace, Auggie lets Annie help him off of the floor and guide him over to his couch. He feels a blanket drag across his skin and around his shoulders. He sinks into it, grateful for the softness and warmth it starts to bring back to him. He listens to Annie’s heels click, following her through his place. He hears her rummage through the clothes in his closest, the different fabrics sliding against each other, until Annie stands, something in her hands.

She makes her way back to him and lightly grabs his wrist. A pair of what feels like sweat pants are in her hands and he gets the idea. Pulling them on quickly, Auggie wraps himself back up in the blanket. The couch next to him sinks a little and an arm wraps around him, pulling him against Annie.

“Want to talk about it?” she asks, her voice full of concern and sorrow. Auggie only shakes his head in response, not really knowing what to say other than repeat that she was gone, but he had already told her that. It wasn’t going to change, so why continue?

“Ok, let’s just lay here then,” Annie says, and Auggie lets her guide him, until they both stretch out on the couch, Auggie’s head against Annie’s shoulder, her arms holding him close. The blanket drapes over both of them, and Auggie slowly realizes that at some point, Annie’s jacket had disappeared, along with her heels.

Annie starts talking, telling him nothing in particular. Telling him about her drive in that morning, about how she still hadn’t finished that report that was due first thing. How her sister was getting on a plane the next day to leave for Californie, something he already knew, but she told him anyways. Auggie listens to the sound of her voice, following along with everything, but never replying. He listens in order to not think, knowing she is just trying to distract him; so Auggie lets her.

He does everything he can to not see his idea of what is looked like when Parker walked out of his door, out of his life. Whenever he does, a soft sob wracks his body again, and Annie only holds him tighter, switching to another story that once again captures Auggie’s attention.

At some point, Auggie feels himself drifting off. Once again warm, Auggie’s eyes get heavy and he eventually slips away, a dreamless sleep overtaking him...

~*~

“Yeah, he’s ok for the most part. Looks like he fell. He’s a little beat up....No, there’s no need for a team to be sent over, he’s going to be fine...Yes...He’s going to need tomorrow off for sure...Yeah, I can stay with him...ok.”

Auggie listens to Annie speak, her voice echoing through her chest underneath him. He can faintly hear Joan’s voice on the other end and catches the concern laced through her words. Keeping his eyes closed, Auggie does his best to not let on that he’s awake yet, wanting to stay in that half awake state as long as possible. He sighs heavily, however, and Annie shifts beneath him.

“Hey,” she says quietly.

“Hey,” Auggie replies just as softly.

“You ok?” Annie asks, her hand running up and down his arm.

“Nope,” Auggie states.

“Want to talk about it?” Annie whispers, and Auggie can feel the concern behind her words radiate around him.

“Nope,” Auggie replies. With a small sigh, he launches into a retelling of the last couple weeks, starting with the part where he had proposed on the beach to Parker. He spins his tale, explaining the pirate capture once again, telling Annie how he had to give away his secret to Parker, going into detail about how she had responded. He tells Annie how when they got back, Parker and him had tried to go back to whatever was normal for them. Had tried to still be in love. Well, for Auggie, it was nothing different, but now he knew how Parker had really felt the whole time.

When he get to what happened the previous night, Auggie can feel his chest tighten up again, and tears start to prick at his cheeks. He can still feel the suitcase against his shins from when he tripped over it. Why people couldn’t stop rearranging things around him, he would never know. He pauses. “She put it there on purpose...” Auggie whispers, and he can’t stop the tears from slipping out again.

Annie’s arms tighten around him, and Auggie takes a deep breath. “She wanted me to know there was a suitcase there...” Auggie holds himself together as best as he can, and continues to tell his story. How Parker had stayed one more night, how Auggie had thought that everything was going to be ok the next day. How Parker had let him go on and on about the fact that it was a new day. How he had ran his hand up her leg and felt the clothes on her that weren’t there the night before.

How she had kissed him one last time before slipping out of his grasp and out the door. “I can still hear the door closing, Annie,” he says in a whisper. “Can still hear it sliding shut as I tried to get over there. I fell, tripped on something she had left in the way. She didn’t want me to catch her...”

“And the closet?” Annie asks after a few moments of silence.

“I tried to get dressed. Tried to throw something on so I could chase after her...” Auggie says. He remembers the anger he felt as he ran his hands over the braille on the tags of his shirts. Why he hadn’t just grabbed anything, he’ll never know. “I wanted to bad to run after her, and the next thing I know, I’m just throwing everything on the ground.”

Auggie finishes his tale and goes back to staring off at...well, nothing. He replays the scene he has created in his mind over and over again, adding in the new details he has remembered through retelling. He tries to find the point where he could have done one thing, said anything to make Parker stay.

“She already had her mind made up, Auggie,” Annie says beneath him. “I’m such an idiot...”

“Hey, no,” Annie says, turning herself so she is lying right next to Auggie, both of them on their sides. She stares him in the eyes, hands on either side of his face holding him in place so his eyes have no where to look but directly ahead. He assumes they eventually find hers when she starts speaking again. “You are an amazing, wonderful, beautiful man, and if she couldn’t move past the fact that you work for the CIA, a job that you are brilliant at, then she doesn’t deserve you. You don’t deserve her, Auggie, you deserve someone who is going to love you. All of you. And isn’t going to give a flying fuck what your job is.”

Annie’s hands are tight against his face, but gentle. Her words wash over him, and he wants so much to believe her, believe that she isn’t just saying this because they are friends. “Why did she leave me...” Auggie whispers, and he curses himself silently as he feels tears once again well up.

“I don’t know, Auggie,” Annie answers truthfully. “But I do know that I never will. I will always be here for you.”

Auggie’s breath catches and he once again lets the tears flow. Annie pulls him closer and Auggie buries his head in her chest, his arms holding her as tight as he can given the awkward angle of them on the couch together.

After a few moments, Auggie catches his breath again and does his best to pull himself together. He lets go of Annie and they both gather themselves into sitting positions on the couch once more. “Are you hungry?” Annie asks and Auggie’s stomach immediately responds, answering the question for both of them. Annie giggles and Auggie can’t help but smile, his lips twitching slightly.

“Guess so,” he responds. The couch moves as Annie stands and Auggie does his best to follow her movements. She leans over him, hand on the back of his head, and her scent washes over him. The perfume she always wears hits him first, but underneath is the smell that is purely Annie; one of sunshine, and sugar, and leather. She always believes that Auggie knows it’s her based on the perfume, but in reality, it’s everything else that makes up her. She touches her fore head to his, fingers carding through his hair so she can hold him close.

“I’ll be back in a little while. Why don’t you take a shower, always makes me feel better after a good cry,” she murmurs against him. Auggie nods slightly, and he can feel her smile as she presses her lips against the top of his head. Her hand trails against his cheek as she stands upright and leaves. He follows the sound of her heels to the door and flinches slightly as it closes behind her. Pushing thoughts of the last time he heard the door closing out of his head, Auggie stands and heads towards the small bathroom.

After a quick shower, Auggie tousles a towel through his hair as he makes his way back to his closest. Sighing, he begins the task of sorting through the clothes to find another pair of comfy pants to wear. As he sorts, he tries to hang most of it back up, fingers brushing over the small braille tags that let him know a vague description of what kind of shirt it is. His fingers brush over soft, worn cotton, and Auggie cannot help but smile.

He pulls the shift over his head, letting it fall around his hips. The shirt brings back warm memories to him, ones that do not involve Parker, and he feels himself relax slightly. He gets most of the clothes sorted and put away by the time Annie returns. The smell of french fries hits him before her words do.

“Got your favorite food!” Annie calls, and Auggie slowly makes his way out of the closet, past the pile he still has left.

He gets to the ramp the separates his sleeping area from the rest of his apartment and trips over an object that isn’t supposed to be there. He once again curses the fact that people keep rearranging his place even though he’s fucking blind, before he realizes that he can’t catch his balance in time to keep from falling completely.

“Auggie!” Annie calls out as he feels himself slam against the floor, his head cracking the tile after his shoulder hits. It ends up taking the brunt of the fall and Auggie grits his teeth against the shock wave that travels the rest of his body. He hears Annie rush over, bags dropped by the door. Breathing fast through his nose, he rolls over onto his back, squeezing his eyes tight against the pain in his shoulder.

“Auggie, don’t move,” Annie says, her hands running over him. Her fingers burn trails against him as they fly, looking for any sign of blood or busted areas. Auggie can’t help but cry out when they reach his shoulder. “Shit, Auggie...” Annie mutters under her breath and Auggie knows it can’t be good.

“What the hell did I trip over,” Auggie manages to squeeze out, trying to distract himself.

“There’s a, uh, thing over there,” Annie replies, and Auggie knows she’s distracted, trying to figure out what’s going on with his shoulder.

“It’s just dislocated,” Auggie finally tells her and he can feel her tense up. “Not the first time it’s happened, now tell me what did I trip over.”

There’s force behind his words and Auggie hopes that Annie knows it’s just from the pain. He needs something else to think about, and just wants to know what they hell he keeps tripping over. He pulls himself into a sitting position, brushing away Annie’s hands. “Please, can you just tell me?” The question comes out softer, and Annie finally catches on.

Auggie can feel her turning away to actually look this time, and he uses the moment to grab his bicep. Breathing fast, Auggie waits until she starts describing whatever the object is to him.

“It’s just a box, a black box that I’ve nev- Jesus Auggie!” Annie turns back to him when she hears his yell. Auggie closes his eyes tight again, trying to breath through the new wave of pain that washes over him. His shoulder throbs, but at least it’s back in place this time and it isn’t long before most of that pain starts to go away.

“A black box,”Auggie finally says. “What’s in the box?”

“You want me to open it?” Annie asks, running her hands over Auggie’s arm to make sure nothing else is injured on it.

“Please, if you would.” Auggie can feel her moving away and listens as the box scrapes against the tile when Annie pulls it close. He waits while he assumes she opens it and looks inside.

“There are a lot of letters in here, they look like they were written by Parker...” Annie says, her voice soft. “Want me to read them?”

Auggie turns his head away from her. “Just get rid of them,” he says, before trying to stand. He barely makes it halfway up before the room starts turning and he grasps at the wall for support.

“Woah, careful,” Annie says, reaching out for him. Auggie leans into her, steadying himself against her. “You cracked your head hard, Auggie.”

“Yea, I’ve gathered...” Auggie groans out, pain washing over him once more. The room spins underneath him and it’s all he can do to stay standing.

“Here, let me help you.” Annie drapes his good arm around her shoulders and helps him walk over to his bed. She slowly lowers him down onto it, helping him lift his legs and wrapping lying a blanket over him. He listens to her walk off towards the bathroom and rummage through a few pill bottles. She ends up finding what she is looking for and returns with a glass of water. “Take this,” she says as she places the pills in his hands and helps him drink the water.

“I”m so fucking useless...” Auggie says once his head hits the pillow again. He can almost hear Annie break at his words.

“No Auggie,” she says. He listens to her move, imagines her walking back towards what he thinks his door looks like and picks up the bags she dropped earlier. She heads back his way, setting one that smells like grease and bad decisions near the bed. The other makes its way into the bathroom with her, where she emerges from a few moments later. The sound of her clothes is different, and she is no longer wearing her heels.

The bed sinks as she eventually climbs into it next to him. He allows himself to once again be pulled against her. “You aren’t useless. You are anything but, Auggie.” Annie cradles him against her, and Auggie wants so badly to believe her.

“I can’t even walk around my own apartment without running into something.” He voice sounds defeated, even to his ears.

“Well,” Annie says. “Maybe you should learn to watch where you are going.”

Auggie lets her words sink in and he feels a chuckle bubble up in his chest. “I’ll get right on that, Walker,” he manages to squeeze out before letting the laugh loose. As he laughs, he lets himself think a thought he never would have allowed himself to think five years ago.

I need her...

His heart tightens at the thought and he pulls Annie in for a hug, holding her close against him. Annie doesn’t say anything and allows him to hold her. Auggie drinks in her scent as it washes over him, leans into her touch as she runs her hand over his back. I never need anyone, and yet... I need her...

The thought scares him, but he decides to let it be, making a note to come back to it later when he’s in a better shape to deal with it...

“Now, where is this greasy mess my nose was promised,” Auggie states, pulling out of the hug. They both prop themselves up against his head board, and chow down on the fries Annie had picked up from their favorite meet up spot.

“Thank you, Annie.” Auggie says between bites.

Annie only lays her head on his shoulder, letting the words sit between the two of them. After a few heartbeats, she reaches over and steals a few fries from him, starting a fry war that has Auggie smiling and not thinking about Parker for the first time in hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware no one will probably read this, but this story has been itching at me since I watched the episode. I can't even find the motivation to write my NaNo story, but I write 4k for this in under three hours with no problem...


End file.
